Mini délires sur FMA
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Petits one shot drôles. Vous êtes déprimés ? Alors vous êtes au bon endroit !
1. One shot 1

_**Comme l'indique le titre, ceci est une petite série de one-shot assez drôles sans lien les uns avec les autres la plupart du temps. Voilà et tout ceci en attendant que j'écrive la suite de mes nombreuses autres fictions en cours. J'espère que vous apprécierez ces petits écrits et n'hésitez pas à laisser des coms. **_

* * *

**Première victime : **_Edward_

Edward n'aimait pas le lait, c'était bien connu. Il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas compris pourquoi ce liquide étrangement blanchâtre sortait du pie des vaches et il ne désirait pas le savoir. Winry le forçait souvent à en boire, lui assurant que ça le ferait grandir. Edward en doutait fortement et jamais il ne se risquerait à boire ce breuvage qu'il savait d'avance écoeurant. Il faudrait trouver autre chose pour le forcer à boire du lait, après tout il y avait bien d'autres moyens pour grandir et devenir plus fort, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, Edward était décidé à ne rien faire et à laisser faire la nature. Ainsi, il était sûr de pouvoir atteindre son objectif qui était de grandir, il pouvait le faire et ne serait plus traité à tout bout de champ de nain de jardin. Il se mit à jubiler. Il allait dépasser son frère, c'était certain. Mais Edward ne comprenait toujours pas une chose. Il était alchimiste d'état, le plus jeune de l'histoire, il avait tué plusieurs homonculus, rendu le corps de son frère et rejoint le monde qu'était le leur. Et il détestait toujours autant le lait.

Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il donc... à traire les vaches ?

* * *

**Le N'importe Nawak**

**Moi : **Bah alors Ed, depuis quand tu te reconvertis en paysan trayant les vaches ?

**Ed (furax) : **J'ai rien demandé moi ! Espèce d'auteur déjantée !

**Moi (souriante) :** Tu me trouves déjantée ? Tu veux tant souffrir Edward ?

**Winry (voix de la raison) :** Ca ne te fait pas de mal de traire les vaches, au moins t'es bon à autre chose qu'à l'alchimie.

**Ed (dépité) :** Merci pour ton soutien.

**Al (enfonce le couteau dans la plaie) :** Elle n'a pas tort tu sais et puis vois le bon côté des choses, tu te muscles les bras.

**Ed (exaspéré) :** Tu parles de chance.

**Moi (souriante) : **Allez Ed, sois pas si pessimiste !

**Ed :** ...


	2. One shot 2

_**Merci beaucoup à vivelespseudosextralongs et Akabane-Girl pour leurs reviews, contente que ça vous ait fait rire. Eh oui, pauvre Edward et ce n'est que le début ! XD Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des coms et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Deuxième et troisième victime :**_ Breda et Roy Mustang_

" Eh eh, je viens de te prendre un roi ! jubila Roy Mustang.

Breda soupira et la bataille reprit. Au même moment, le lieutenant Hawkeye pénétra dans le bureau, une liasse de papiers dans les bras. Elle lança un regard plus que mauvais aux deux membres de l'armée en pleine partie de cartes. Et que faisaient-ils donc de leur travail alors ? Poussant un soupir elle posa le tout sur son bureau, s'y assit, puis s'adressa à Cain Fuery qui observait la bataille qui avait lieu entre son supérieur et Breda avec intérêt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? grommela-t-elle.

- Ils jouent aux cartes, lieutenant, répondit Cain.

- Je le vois bien, mais pourquoi jouent-ils alors qu'une tonne de travail les attend ?

- Il paraît que l'enjeu est très grand lieutenant, dit-il en se tournant briévement vers elle.

- Quels idiots, murmura Riza en s'emparant d'un stylo.

- Je viens de te prendre ton dernier as ! s'enthousiasma le colonel. Tu es fini !

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, le pauvre Breda devait s'avouer vaincu.

- Je te l'avais dit Breda que ce ne serait pas toi qui aurait... ce superbe café préparé par notre lieutenant préféré, acheva-t-il, sourire aux lèvres."

* * *

**Le N'importe Nawak  
**

**Ed : **Ta débilité me surprendra toujours.

**Moi : **Je trouve ça plutôt mignon, moi. Ils sont prêts à se battre pour un café préparé par Riza, ce n'est pas rien tout de même !

**Riza (soupire) :** De vrais gamins.

**Roy : **Riza, vous ignorez à quel point votre café est merveilleux.

**Breda (pleure) : **Et dire que j'ai failli pouvoir le boire...

**Riza (exaspérée) :** Bossez au lieu de faire des jeux aussi stupides pour des gains aussi stupides.

**Roy (dépité) : **Vous êtes cruelle Riza.

**Moi (souriante) : **Bon, laissons-les se disputer et à la prochaine !**  
**


End file.
